Choices to Life
by Bluez-Spirit
Summary: Kagome’s a really well known person. But at the same time, she isn’t...truth is, she’s a strong fighter out to get revenge. Revenge on her brother’s death. Though she’s committed crimes, no one has yet to tarnish her record...
1. Default Chapter

::::::Author:::::: Hey!!! Lol yeah! Another story! But this chapter is really boring if you ask me.....I don't know!! Lol not much happens in this chapter except for people meeting and well....I really don't like how this one is going....I've got a really good idea for it, but if I get no reviews or if I don't get my inspiration back I'll delete it! K? K! Alright! On with the story!  
  
I DON'T OWN INUYASHA  
  
"Can I help you?" Kagome asked while standing in her slightly open door leading into the hallway of her apartment.  
  
"We take it your Kagome Higurashi?" A guy with silver hair asked looking bored.  
  
"Depends on who wants to know."  
  
Up until this point, it was a typical Saturday afternoon for Kagome. At least it was until she heard the knock on her door...  
  
Now standing before her were three people, a woman and two men to be exact.  
  
"Look wench, we're not here to play games, just answer the damned question."  
  
All throughout there little exchange, the other man and the women were choosing to keep quite, just standing there and staring at Kagome.  
  
"Alright, I'll play it your way. Now answer me this; what if I was? What if I was Kagome Higurashi?" The young girl said through grunted teeth and glaring eyes.  
  
In an instant Kagome was pushed pass her doorway, into the hallway of her house and up against her wall. Not to mention with the silver haired guy's claws holding her up off the floor by her neck.  
  
"Answer my question. Are you or are you not her?!?!"  
  
While still glaring daggers at the man before her, Kagome failed to notice that the other man and women had gotten in as well and was now shutting and locking the door; blocking her only exit path to escape.  
  
"Like I said.....it depends on who wants to know...." Kagome grunted while trying to breath.  
  
"Don't hurt her! This isn't the way to make her tell us!" The women yelled urgently towards the silver haired companion.  
  
"Sango...calm down...." The other man whispered to the women Kagome now knew as Sango.  
  
"Damn it bitch! Just tell me who you..." His sentence was cut off due to the fact that the girl he was holding up, suddenly brought her knee up and rammed it into his stomach. Caught off guard by not expecting that to happen, he momentary released his tight grip on her, just enough for her to make her escape.  
  
"Hands up..." Kagome muttered from her place standing across the three invaders of her apartment. While one of her hands were on her neck, the other went to the back of her shirt and quickly pulled out a dagger, with murder in her eyes...  
  
Everything and everyone in the room was silent. Well, everything except for the steady 'tick-tock' of the old wooden grandfather clock, set right besides the intruders.  
  
"H...how? How did she....?" Sango whispered not believing what she was seeing.  
  
"Back off and keep your hands where I can see them now!" This time, Kagome said with more force, while still staring at the man with silver hair.  
  
"You.....bitch!" The man with silver hair growled as he was getting up off the floor and reaching behind him for something...  
  
"I said hands where I can see them! Don't make me hurt you...."  
  
"Feh! Like you can! You humans are all weak pathetic idiots!"  
  
"Inuyasha!!! Be careful! If this girl really is Higurashi then we DON'T need her hurt! And we sure as hell DON'T need a fight right now!!!" Sango scolded  
  
After the name was spoken, Kagome could hardly breathe. Her eyes wide with a hint of fear, her jaw almost touching the ground, and last but not least, her shoulders slumped in defeat.  
  
'It....it cant be.....why are they here?!?!' Kagome's thoughts screamed in her mind.  
  
"Prove it." She finally said after her slight shock.  
  
"What?" The only remaining person whose name she did not know asked.  
  
"Prove to me that he is the Inuyasha and I'll answer what ever questions you have."  
  
Right when the man was about to open his mouth, Inuyasha pulled out a gun, the very gun that was aimed at Kagome's heart...  
  
Looking deeply into the open end of the gun, She managed to snap out of it as Inuyasha slowly but surely took a step closer to her. Not knowing what to do, Kagome's free hand quickly reached into the front of her shirt and quickly took out her gun. In return, she aimed hers at him.  
  
'What the heck do I do now!?!? I can take him! I know I can! I've done this before! Why the hell am I so scared now?!?! Its JUST Inuyasha! Its just the leaded of one of the biggest gangs in Tokyo! Who cares?!!? I've done this before!!! Damnit! What the hack do these people want with me?!?! I'm pretty sure I didn't kill ANY members of the gang Demon's Betrayal!!' Kagome thought to her self while still not moving.  
  
Seconds went by, and still no movement from both men and women.All the people in the room could hear was Kagome's steady breathing and the clocks slow ticking, signaling that minutes had passed.  
  
That was all up until the moment her phone rang....  
  
Making no move to pick it up, every occupant in the room stared hard at each other. After a few rings, the answering machine took the call, allowing the occupants to hear the message as it was being recorded.  
  
-Beep- Kagome! You there? Come on girl! Pick up! Kagome! Anyways, I've got to keep this short so I'll see you later and guess what? You've got another assignment. We've finally tracked down the Thunder Brothers! You've got to report to the weapon room to....  
  
Bang!!! (lol)  
  
The message was never finished, due to the fact that Kagome had shot a bullet through the machine that had finally reviewed her identity....  
  
::::::Author:::::: See? I told you it was boring! Lol I don't like this chapter! But I posted it anyway, so if any of you liked it, I'll continue, but If not, I'll just delete alright? Lol k! Anyways, buh bye! I'll try and update my other stories soon!!! 


	2. An Exploding Invitation

::::::Author:::::: Hey people!!! Another day another update!!! Lol again, nothing much happens....lol I HAVE to bring out drama soon!!! Lol but anyways.....review!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything else!!!  
  
Last time  
  
Making no move to pick it up, every occupant in the room stared hard at each other. After a few rings, the answering machine took the call, allowing the occupants to hear the message as it was being recorded.  
  
-Beep- Kagome! You there? Come on girl! Pick up! Kagome! Anyways, I've got to keep this short so I'll see you later and guess what? You've got another assignment. We've finally tracked down the Thunder Brothers! You've got to report to the weapon room to....  
  
Bang!!! (lol)  
  
The message was never finished, due to the fact that Kagome had shot a bullet through the machine that had finally reviewed her identity....  
  
This time  
  
Moment after moment, the occupants in the room didn't dare to move, all choosing instead to stair at each other, especially the one known as Inuyasha and the girl now known as Kagome.  
  
"So? What are you doing here? You already know my identity. Now I have a right to know, what the heck are you doing here?!" Kagome started after she slowly made to put away her gun.  
  
"Feh! Wench! I knew it was you all along!" Inuyasha answered after putting away his gun.  
  
"Inuyasha......lets just settle this.....stop arguing with her and tell her!" An angry Sango scolded.  
  
"Yes Mother...." Inuyasha muttered back while heading into the living room.  
  
"Hey! I heard that!" Sango yelled and then quickly fallowed him.  
  
'My god! They barge into my home, demand to know who I am, point a gun at my heart, and now there making them selves comfortable?!?' With that thought in her mind, Kagome made her way into the living room, not noticing the hand coming close to her back side.....until it was too late....  
  
SLAP!!!  
  
"You PERVERT!" Kagome yelled as she slapped the man behind her.  
  
"Miroku! I thought I said 'Hands off!!!'"  
  
SLAP!!!  
  
"But Sango!! I couldn't help it!!! You know how I am!!! I can't help it!! It was calling me!!"  
  
"Feh! Just sit down! We NEED to start this damned thing!"  
  
"Excuse me, but just who the HELL do you think you are?!?! This is MY home, YOU are a GUEST, ACT like it!"  
  
"Who do I think I am? WHO DO I THINK I AM!?!?! Look babe, I don't think, I know; I'm Inuyasha, leader of the Demon's Betrayal."  
  
When that one sentence was spoken, Kagome froze on the spot, not daring to move.  
  
"Well? Aren't you going to be a 'nice' hostess and sit so we can 'chat'?"  
  
"Fine...." Kagome said through grunted teeth, but still sat down in a seat across from Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku.  
  
"Humpth! Pervert!" Sango stated in a huff.  
  
"But Sango!" Miroku said while sitting down, "I was only going to do it once!"  
  
"Yeah right....and pigs fly in the green sky......"  
  
"Can we START this thing!?!?" Inuyasha growled  
  
"Fine by me, I just want you all out of my house..." Kagome said while still glaring at the supposed 'leader' of the Demon's Betrayal.  
  
"Feh! As if we WANT to be here!"  
  
"Just tell me what the fuck you want and get out of my sight!"  
  
"I'd watch your language if I were you....." The ever so 'innocent' Miroku muttered while still trying to catch Sango's eye.  
  
"Please, this is MY turf, I'd watch your self."  
  
"We're not getting anywhere...." Inuyasha snarled.  
  
"Then go already! I don't have all day to spend in front of you people!"  
  
"Feh! Fine! Look girl, I know of you....I know of all you've done.....Don't try and hide it from us, 'cause you can't. We know you front and back, and we know you want revenge."  
  
"You sound more like a stalker then a member of the Demon's Betrayal. You got any proof?"  
  
"What more do you need then for my self, Miroku, and Sango to come see you?" Inuyasha once again, snarled.  
  
"What more do I need? Well for starters, I want proof. I want proof that you are Inuyasha, leader of the Demon's Betrayal. That you are the one wanted by all the gangs. That you're the one who can help. If you can't prove yourself, I suggest you leave."  
  
"Kagome.....we wouldn't lie to you.....not at a time like this at least...."  
  
"A time like this? You mean the gang wars?" Kagome asked while rising one of her eyebrows.  
  
"Yeah....although I don't understand how you know of it.....only members are allowed the knowledge."  
  
"Please, spare me! And you people say you know me front and back! If you did, then you'd know how I've got connections. You'd know how I'm one of the top most assassins!"  
  
"So you admit you're her..." Inuyasha stated more then asked while looking curiously at Kagome.  
  
"Like I said, what if I am?"  
  
"Feh! Don't get cocky with me girl, I could have you killed and no one would be able to point a finger at me."  
  
"Yeah, because you would have sent for someone else to do your dirty work! That's the thing I hate most about you so-called 'leaders'! You all think you're so fucking special, always sitting up in your high chair, looking down at everyone else! That's partly the reason I have never joined a gang! I've been asked by Japan's TOP groups to help them, but as you should know, I come and go. If what ever you need interest me, I'll stick around, but if not, go find someone who's willing to get pushed around and be called YOUR bitch!"  
  
After Kagome's little out-burst, all occupants in the room were trained on Kagome. As silence fills the air, Kagome couldn't help but think she made a mistake at letting her temper go...  
  
"Feh! Believe what you want to believe! I don't really give a damn about you! We came here today wanting to ask you to join in our little group. So you up for it or not?"  
  
"...........You can't be serious.....you cant seriously be thinking that I'll be your little--" Kagome got cut off as she, as well as everyone else, noticed a high pitched 'beeping' sound....  
  
"What the hell...." The three 'guest' in Kagome's home all muttered at once.  
  
"Damn it! Not now!" Kagome cursed as she reached for her cell phone.  
  
After dialing the number she needed she was now calmly but urgently speaking to someone on the line, someone only Inuyasha could hear with his good demon features.  
  
"What the hell is going on?!?!" She yelled into her phone.  
  
'The system's malfunctioning. You've got to get your ass out of there now!'  
  
"What the hell happened?!?!"  
  
'Look bitch, just get your ass out of that building RIGHT now.'  
  
"And what if I don't?!?"  
  
'You'll die. Kag, there's going to be an explosion. With all the weapons you have at your house right now, its only going to add to the fuel. Get. Out. NOW.'  
  
With that last statement, the person on the other line hung up, leaving a stunned Kagome on its end.  
  
"We've got to move." Kagome said after she put away her phone and got up.  
  
A few minutes has passed now from when they first heard the beeping, now as there time was narrowing down, the beeping became louder.  
  
"What? What's going on Kagome?" Sango asked quietly  
  
After all people in the room were on there own two feet, Kagome ushered them all out the back door, leading into the fire exit.  
  
"Feh! You humans are so weak. There's going to be an explo--" He got cut off as Kagome quickly pushed all three occupants out the door, making them fall a ways down the stairs as well.  
  
BOOM  
  
::::::Author:::::: Hey people!!! This story has no action!!!! Lol there all talking!!! Lol I might just take this down, work on it and post it back up.....lol I don't kno! Lol but anyways, its getting late, heres another update and reviews make me happy! 


End file.
